


Apollo The Gek.

by Huw2384



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huw2384/pseuds/Huw2384
Summary: I'm so sorry if this is really bad it's my first book so go easy on it if there are any plot holes or grammar mistakes any way. Apollo wasn't like other gek. He didn't own a store or a trading caravan or make his money of anything legal. Apollo was a mercinary and a bounty hunter something most Gek wouldn't dream of, but one day he got a peculiar offer in a space station that changed his life for ever.





	1. Tedious jobs

Apollo wiped the purple blood from his white gloves with signs of frustration clear on his face as he did the mundane and tedious task.  
He kept telling himself to buy a pair of gloves that weren't white and showed stains of everything he touched.  
A member of the merchants guild hired him to kill an animal that was attacking his his factory workers and steadily lowering his income, he didn't lose any sleep over the deaths just his income.  
The body wasn't even cold and Apollo was already adding up profit.Its red pelt with purple blood smeared all over it could also be sold, it's horns made of Ivory and bone could be sold as well. Appolo was a gek. A species with a dark past that modern gek simply didn't care about. All modern day gek care about is money. Units , nite clusters and everything in between. Apollo ,though he did strive towards riches , didn't have as strong a love for money as other Gek had, something he was often mocked for along with his appearance which were both seen as out of the ordinary. Apollo wasn't particularly impressive looking for a gek. He had blue skin that was seen as an advantage for trade because of how eye catching it was and purple stripes going from his beak to the back of his head. His beak didn't have any decorative pieces added to it ,instead It was plain and gray. His eyes were the same shade of purple as his stripes with cat-like pupils.

He took out his pocket knife ,a tool seen as outdated since the gun like multi tools were invented, and he skinned the creature. Most gek would shiver if they had to deal with dead animals but as you can probably tell Apollo wasn't like your average gek. Geks being herbivores rarely even went near the corpses at funerals never mind an animals but for Apollo if it meant money from some rich foreman in the merchants guild why not take the job.

After the fall of the Gek empire most went on to be traders or explorers in search of fame or fortune or both but his family became mercenaries, bounty hunters and all around what most species called degenerate criminals.

Loading every thing he had claimed from the creature now roaming it's afterlife ,he set of to the space station to sell his prizes and claim his rewards from the guild member who was a truly awful person. A vy'keen who forced his employees into good work efficiency through beating workers who were out of order or through threats and scare tactics. He had one redeeming quality in the eyes of Apollo though. He was terrible with money and often payed more than a job was worth and then gave tips afterwards . No matter how boring his jobs were they payed Apollo well. The vy'keen , named Purk, was cruel to say the least and was waiting on Apollo for a while. "Better hurry up" Apollo thought "or I'll get an ear full from him" and with that Apollo left for the space station.


	2. What the Hell are you?

Apollo landed his ship in the space station. It was an impressive structure and the biggest space station in the solar system. It was declared its own city 60 years ago and the citizens decided on the name viremound. Viremound's economy,population and popularity boomed because of it's local laws which are relaxed to none when it comes to alcohol,drugs and weapons. This caused a lot of gang wars but the mayor didn't bat an eye at the problem. Mayor V'urle's ,like most Gek's, strong point wasn't peace making or honesty but he was good at making money and keeping the city out of debt unlike the last mayor. Compared to the last mayor any one could look good. Apollo suspected that's how he got into power in the first place.

Apollo took the pelt and other dismembered parts of the animal he could sell out of his ship and set of to find Purk and claim his reward. He found Purk leaning against the wall next to the merchants guild kiosk with his arms folded. Purk was taller,more muscular and more brutish than most V'kyeen which is really saying something considering most V'kyeen are born and bread warriors. He was wearing a blood stained space travel suite without the helmet on showing his face. He had pearly daggers for teeth which he proudly displayed to anyone who got too close to him and the two horns on each side of his head just added to his frightening demeaner.  
"Took you long enough" Purk barked out spraying spit as he saw Apollo approaching "if we weren't in such a crowded place I'd have killed you for being late already"."Charming" muttered Apollo sarcastically loud enough to be heard which angered Purk more. Apollo then showed him the pelt which helped him calm down by a very small amount. Purk the tapped something on his tablet. Apollo then heard the familiar pre-recorded message "UNITS RECIEVED" from his exosuite. "Thanks. I'll see you around Apollo said before walking of. Purk didn't even realise he said anything. He went back to watching the stock markets rising and falling infront of him on the screen packed tightly against each other on the wall. Then he went back to leaning against the walls with his arms crossed.

"So I just got 10,000 units from Purk" Apollo thought to himself. "Then I got 5'000 units from the galactic trade terminal for the animal parts and I already had 400,000 in my account. Altogether that makes 415,000" Apollo sighed as he looked at the advertisement on the screen on the wall. A high pitched salesman spoke over pictures of a star ship "The new StarZinger 8.0 the latest model from automaton ships at the price of 100,000,000,000 Units! Get yours today's". Apollo let out another sigh. It was the fastest ship model in the known universe and still had a large cargo hold.Not to mention standard models come kitted out with photon blasters,rocket launchers,phase beams and plasma cannons.They also were only painted blue with purple though for the foreseeable future they would just be in his fantasies and dreams. As Apollo was just about to turn and look for more work down at the pub though a stranger called to him."umm.. Helloh.. Do you speak English. Apollo turned around to see a bipedal race that he had never seen before. It wore a space suite and seemed nervous to take of it's helmet. Apollo switched his translator from V'kyeen to English and spoke to it. "I can..sort of. You know you can breathe here if you want to take of your helmet"."Oh thanks anyway I saw you talking to that V'kyeen near the merchants guild kiosk are you guys friends if ,so can you ask him or her to give me multi tool back." Apollo didn't want to speak to Purk but he felt he could at least ask him even if they didn't leave on best terms." I can try " Apollo answered." By the what the hell are you ?"


End file.
